Reverse:A bellarke fanfic
by Emily3538
Summary: What would have happened if Bellamy was the Prince and Clarke was the Rebel? This is a bellarke fanfic with romance in it. No hard feelings for becho or clexa fans. :)


**Hey guys just a little something I personally was looking for but never found so I decided to write it myself. Basically it's a bellarke fanfic where Bellamy is the "privileged but with a sister" and Clarke is the "Rebel with a troubled past" I would like to say now that this is going to be different from both the movie and books but they have some similarities! Also it is in the POV of _Both_ Bellamy and Clarke so pay attention for that. ****With that being said;into the story :)**

 **Prologue:Clarke**

Everything was tired. Her head her body everything. It was bad enough walking around with all the grief that sometimes was so bad she couldn't breathe. Now she hadn't had food in 5 days? 6? She couldn't even remember, her brain was so bad. Her brain however could function the fact that she was losing weight very fast and her body was failing. She needed food and if Jaha wasn't going to allow help—well then she was going to need to go to extreme lengths.

She formulated a plan.

She may have had no food, but that didn't mean that someone on Phoenix didn't have any. In fact they probably had enough food to feed the whole Ark. Spoiled brats. All she had to do was get a janitors uniform with keys and a family not home. Most of all though she needed strength for all of an hour and then she could have food. Could she do that though? Have enough strength for an hour and risk being let down? She could just give up now. No she would not let Jaha win she was going to get that food. Gosh her mouth watered just thinking about it.

She knew she didn't have much time so she sat up slowly and walked to the nearest janitors closet and stole a pair of clothes. They were a little big but they made her look like she wasn't starving to death so she supposed that was good. She made her way to Phoenix with no trouble and found a random door. Her heart was pounding as she put her ear to the door to see if anyone was in there. She didn't hear anything so she walked in.

Her eyes widened at the sight of how large and decorative it was. No—she didn't have time for this she needed her food. She wandered around in search of a kitchen eventually finding one as large as her home out together. When she laid eyes on the food in the fridge her eyes bulged out of her head. This was enough food for months! She grabbed as much food as she could carry, stuffed it in the janitors basket and wheeled home.

She had just barley finished about 10 pounds of food when the guards came. How did they know? She had been so careful! But she couldn't say she regretted it. Because if she hadn't then she wouldn't be here now.

She knew the rules, they hadn't changed ever. She gets put in jail until she was 18 when she would most likely get killed. She accepted it. But apparently Jaha had different plans.

He decided for her punishment he would change the rules in-touched for over a century. She was starved and whipped for the pounds of food she ate. Meaning she was whipped ten times and not fed except an apple for ten days. Then she was put in full solitary until she was old enough to be floated.

 **Prologue 2.0**

Clarke had been in confinement for almost a year now all alone. It took her more than a month to replace the heavy limbs,greif, and pain she carried with a new sensation. A fire that you couldn't put out even in you were in the middle of the ocean. Anger. Fury. Towards who? Everybody except the people locked in these cells right with her.The privileged brats. Gosh what she wouldn't do to be one of them, a kid who didn't have to worry about if they had enough ration points for protein paste. But espically the whole Jaha family.

They had all started this. They created who Clarke was when they took her parents away from her. Literally. She still had awful nightmares of waking up and hearing her mother's screams and her fathers reassuring shouts the night they were floated. Her father had always thought of the best in any situation in life, even the last situation he'd ever have to face. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Jaha knew exactly where to hit her, quite literally and figuratively when he punished her. He made sure to whip her in front of everyone else that had been in confinement showing them the new punishment she had started. She had been all they talked about for weeks. Gradually almost everyone stopped but there were still a few times she heard her name mentioned. She only knew this of course because she listened when she heard them walking. Jaha didn't let her leave the cell or make contact with anyone. There was no point on screaming either, no matter how loud she talked no one could hear her. She could only hear herself and the voices of others. That's why she stopped talking months ago.

Eventually she got used to it or as much as she could. The only thing she'd really do though was stare at the wall of her countdown of days, maybe do some target practice with her knife they had given her once, exercise, and then sleep. Still though she could not control the fire inside of her. She was almost afraid to see what happened when they opened that door.

 **Chapter 1)**

It was that time of year...the one year anniversary of when her mom and dad were killed. She hadn't slept in weeks due to the horrors going through her mind that she could not control. She didn't know what to expect,sadness,regret,confusion? Whatever she felt was definitely not what she was feeling now. She was feeling nothing. That was what she felt all day. Absolutely nothing. She supposed it was good until that night she woke from a nightmare so bad she did not attempt to sleep for an entire week. And when she did try again she failed.

She could barley eat because of how bad they were so she exercised—a lot.

She had been doing her pull ups when the guards came in. All of the color left in her shrinking face paled. She hadn't seen an entire human being in over a year now and it was astonishing. The guard however didn't even look at her when he slapped a bracelet on her wrist and led her out the door.

Out the door? Again she hadn't been outside of the door in over a year so she looked around eyes takint in every detail. She noticed that many people were looking at her which was awkward considering they probably were going to the same place.

Where were they going she thought? Her mind went through every possibility but none would make sense for her, her mind was blank. The best she came up with was they were choosing who to kill.

She was wrong.

There was a huge drop ship waiting outside of the door in which dozens of prisoners were entering including her.

Then it hit her. The only place that man kind would go to given the circumstances. Anyone with even a form of a brain could notice the oxygen levels going down. It was starting to get hard to breathe. She never really thought they would do this? They weren't supposed return to Earth for another hundred years! _Earth, they were going to Earth_ happiness almost made it's way into her heart thinking about her mother father and herself running through the grass. Then she remembered, her parents weren't here because of the colony abondoning them. Much like they were doing to the kids now.

It was a win-win situation. If they all died on Earth because it wasn't habitable, then they just bought more times for the ark. If they survived, then human race would finally return home. She didn't know which was better.

She didn't even realize she was still moving into the dropship until she was strapped into her seat and the guard left and closed the door.

She felt eyes on her, many of them but she kept her face forward showing nothing. Not intentally of course she just had no emotion to show. All of what was left of her human emotions was ripped off of her. That's how she never went insane not speaking or seeing anyone during those months. Because somewhere in her brain it registered that there wasn't an emotion in her anymore. She had no emotions. She was merely girl with a fire burning inside of brick walls.

And it would stay that way.

 **So that's it. I really had fun writing this chapter even though the chapter itself is short. The next chapter is going to be Bellamy's side of the story and towards the end into the 3rd chapter when "stuff happens" please give me suggestions in the comments for things you would like and if you don't like my story, no hard feelings I get it but no hate please!**


End file.
